


「Earnest; 心，豤」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i forgot...to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: It’s literally less than 300 words.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	「Earnest; 心，豤」

It’s a shadow of the sun in front of you. He moves like an effortless course of life, pulling away, gliding back, drifting away, cascading back. You’re on ice, a pair of rented blades, and you’re stumbling towards the sunlit shadow.

Sakusa senses a missing. He turns around, long coat wrapping around him. Gentle eyes and furrowed brows, he wonders what you’re doing so far behind.

“What’re you doing?” He frowns. You can see the mild scowl through his mask. “Come here.”

And his hand reaches out, the neon pink of the rink’s entry bracelet fluttering over the shining stars of his watch. His leather-gloved hand grasps yours wrist, just for one second, enough to brush against your matching watch, and you smile a little when the engraving presses ever so slightly into your skin.

_Forever in Yours._

He turns around fully now, his hair a little creased from his long abandoned toque, the wind in the haloed black. His hand slides down to yours, encasing cashmere in leather, and gives you a careful, firm tug. 

“You’re so slow,” he scoffs, pulling you along as he drifts backwards in gentles “C’s”, executing an easy smooth crossover as you round a corner. 

You reach out to grab his other hand, unembellished, unfettered. You grin.

“But you’ll wait for me, right?” You laugh as you feel all ten of his fingers wrap around yours. 

The “no” becomes a “yes” in his heart, and the “only this time” is a symbol of an endless “forevermore”. And in this winter wonderland, the ice beneath you, stars above you, souls like orbits around you, your sun faces you, shadows behind, embellishments weightless against your light. 

He guides you in earnestness. And you follow him in trust.

“Always.”


End file.
